The present invention relates to a bottle or similar container, especially for readily combustible liquids, with a closure that has two openings that can be closed off, one a liquid outlet and the other an air inlet.
A known closure is of the screw-on type. It is intended to facilitate fueling small combustion devices like camping stoves, barbecue grills, etc. It has two openings that open when the closure is unscrewed about halfway. It has one disadvantage, however. The closure cannot be locked into the halfway-unscrewed position. The danger is that it can get unscrewed too far and drop out while the liquid, fuel, is being poured out. Precisely measured amounts of liquid cannot be directed at the combustion site and the fuel can spill. This is especially dangerous when fuel is to be poured into devices that are already lit. The device can flare up and flame can even flash back up into the fuel container.